Existing video systems can display various types of image content (such as video and graphics) on a specified portion of a screen at different resolutions and sizes. In existing video systems that use scaling engines to scale multiple images, videos and/or graphics for display on a screen, each image processing plane in the display controller may have a dedicated a scaling engine. However, having a scaling engine for each image processing plane in a display controller can be very costly and inefficient. Furthermore, a scaling engine for an image processing plane can be designed to process only video or graphics data, which may limit which image processing plane can be used to process a particular image content source. Accordingly, conventional video systems may be relatively inflexible.